object_connectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Avocado's Interactions
This page is primarily focusing on the interaction of every character in Object Connects and Avocado. Overview Avocado is a very reasonable, respected, kind, and brilliant contestant in the game but he only doing this to share his thoughts and experiences to anyone on his channel. But Avocado can be picky and paranoid everytime he's preparing for both the challenges and the internet, mostly the latter. Since Avocado has his phone on him on every challenge, he didn't interact to everyone in the game that often, probably too busy making videos for his channel. Because of this, he interacts an handful of people. Main Workers Jack Both Avocado and Jack interacted really well, apart being the main host in the game. He was one of the few contestants to ask question to him and the only one to questioning about the recovery center. Jack however, is the living recovery center, and secretly recovered Key Chain, Slimey, and Toothbrush, making Avocado both shocked and confused. Status: Neutral Drinking Bird Both Avocado and Drinking hadn't interacted at each other desprite Drinking Bird's absence from the eariler episodes. Status: Neutral Contestants Bocce Ball It's unknown which episodes did Avocado sees or talks to Bocce Ball. They're hardly interacting at each other. However, there was a time when Avocado was one of the people who saw Bocce Ball breaks a door accidentally and when both he and she were in the control room along with the others. It's unknown they interacted at each other during that time. Status: Neutral Candle Both Avocado and Candle never interact at each other, but both of them know Flashlight in the train so they must know each other. It's unknown they both took the same train station where they got in the train or not. Status: Neutral Cassette Tape Both Avocado and Cassette Tape know each other more in the train in What Camp: Part 1 and they're even sit and talk to each other at the same train compartment. Prehaps, they are friends. It's unknown they both took the same train station where they got in the train or not but its most likely. Postive: In What Camp: Part 1, Stampy pushed Avocado, popping out from his body so she can use his phone. Cassette Tape saw this so he got up so he can put Avocado back to his body. In What Camp: Part 2, Avocado told Cassette Tape about what happen to his boat after Cotton Candy stole it. Cassette Tape argeed to help but he chose Avocado and Key Chain to take them back to the camp. Negative: In What Camp: Part 1, both Avocado and Cassette Tape were dissucion about Stampy was angry about the party but Cassette Tape couldn't careless about it so this caused the discussion to end quickly. In Make A Shot, he voted Cassette Tape out, regretting himself for that in Birthday Dash. Status: Friends Circle Both Avocado and Circle didn't interact at each other that often. He finds Circle to be rude. Postive: In Make A Shot, he saved Circle from being eliminated by voting Cassette Tape out instead. Status: Less Enemies Crane Flower Both Avocado and Crane Flower rarely interact at each other, this is mostly because he was too busy on his phone. It's unknown they both took the same train station where they got in the train or not. Negative: In What Camp: Part 1, Crane Flower hitted Avocado with her arm twice by accident. Status: Neutral Cotton Candy Cotton Candy is one of the meanest contestant in the game. Although Avocado don't know her outside the show, he started to grow hate at her. It's unknown they both took the same train station where they got in the train or not. Postive: In What Camp: Part 1, they both ran off when they're heading toward the cliff. In What Camp: Part 2, Avocado helps Cotton Candy to get across to the island. Negative: In What Camp: Part 2, Avocado got pushed by Cotton Candy off from his boat. In Birthday Dash, Avocado refused to help Cotton Candy after she kicked him out from his boat. Status: Great Enemies Flashlight Avocado knows Flashlight in the train but not that much as Candle, making them acquaintances. It's unknown they both took the same train station where they got in the train or not but it's most likely. Status: Acquaintances Journal Even though Journal is on the same team as Cassette Tape, the person Avocado knows the most, he didn't interact with her that often. However, she and Walky Talky were apart of the problem in Birthday Dash, where they 'stole' eggs from everyone. Status: Acquaintances Key Chain Key Chain is Avocado's partner in The Sneezy Oranges, and he knows him very much despite the fact both of them were each come from a different train station and rarely interact in the trail. Key Chain is very royal and trustworthy to Avocado but his purpose to help others screw everything up, making The Sneezy Oranges to fall behind. Avocado finds it annoying that Key Chain sees someone that needed help, but he's going to deal with it no matter what. Postive: In What Camp: Part 2, Avocado argeed to Key Chain that he will help The Noisy Gooseberries and The Punchy Mangos. In Make A Shot, Avocado agreed to Key Chain that he will do the challenge for The Reversal Tomatoes. Negative: In What Camp: Part 1, Avocado got punched by Key Chain. Avocado was upset at Key Chain for letting The Noisy Gooseberries and The Punchy Mangos to ride on their boat in What Camp: Part 2 Avocado yelled at Key Chain for letting The Punchy Mangoes steal their boat and his phone. Avocado screamed at Key Chain, causing him to collapse. Avocado was annoyed by Key Chain's speak so he argeed to help only for Key Chain to stop talking. Avocado thought Key Chain broke their slingshot, so he told him to stop helping. Status: Friends Lantern Avocado met Lantern in Make A Shot. Avocado finds Lantern to be very annoying. All he does was whining about winning the challenge but he doesn't have arms. Avocado is only doing this not only for helping Lantern's team to win, but also Key Chain, who wants him to help them. Postive: In Make A Shot, Avocado argeed to help The Reversal Tomatoes. Status: Neutral Quince Both Avocado and Quince have never interact each other in any of the episode, but Quince originally voted for him before changing his vote. Status: Neutral Slimey Both Avocado and Slimey knew each other in the episode, What Camp: Part 2, where he and his partner Toothbrush were being insisted by Key Chain to ride on their boay, but they were kicked out by Cotton Candy, causing them to be stranded on the island. Postive: In What Camp: Part 2, Avocado let Slimey and Toothbrush in. Status: Friends (Most Likely) Stampy Avocado knew Stampy in What Camp: Part 1 where they're at the same compartment along with Cassette Tape. Avocado founded her very annoying for stealing his phone and talking on it while Avocado began to record. It's unknown they both took the same train station where they got in the train or not. Negative: In What Camp: Part 1, Stampy pushed Avocado and took the phone from him. Status: Neutral Sundae Both Avocado and Sundae hadn't interacted to each other, apart from Birthday Dash. Status: Neutral Thing Both Avocado and Thing hadn't interacted to each other. Negative: In What Camp: Part 1, Stampy puwhed Avocado and took the phone from him. Status: Neutral Toothbrush Although Toothbrush was apart of Slimey's team and Key Chain let both of them ride on their boat, both he and Avocado had never interacted. It's unknown they both took the same train station where they got in the train or not. Postive: In What Camp: Part 2, Avocado let Slimey and Toothbrush in. Status: Neutral Vanilla Both he and Vanilla hadn't interacted. It's unknown they both took the same train station where they got in the train or not. Status: Neutral Walky Talky Walky Talky was a caused by 'saving' the eggs from everyone in Birthday Dash. He rarely interacted with Avocado but he mistook him as an egg. Status: Enemies Yogurt Cup Avocado hadn't interacted with Yogurt Cup, apart from Yogurt Cup cannot talk. It's unknown they both took the same train station where they got in the train or not. Status: Neutral Category:Series Category:Interactions